Love in Every Stitch
by Yuhime Hana
Summary: After receiving a gift from her big brother, Natalya wants to return the favor by giving Ivan a gift. One-sided Belarus x Russia.


**Title:** Love in Every Stitch

**Series:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Ratings/Warnings:** K+ for mentions of incest

**Pairing:** One-sided Belarus x Russia

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Summary:** How did Russia get his scarf in the first place? It all started with a needle, some thread and his sister's love...  
The secret shall be revealed!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia and characters belong to Hidekaz Himuraya.

**Notes:** Names will be taken from the Hetalia wiki. This is a oneshot and I hope you all enjoy! Very new to the Soviet sibs and writing for them. Oh as for names:

Russia is **Ivan Braginski.**  
Belarus is **Natayla Arlovskaya.**  
Ukraine is **Yekaterina Braginskaya.**

**Love in Every Stitch**

Ever since her birth, Natalya Arlovskaya, had felt a strong attraction to her big brother Ivan Braginski. Every day the two would play together with their big sister Yekaterina Braginskaya. Those were the peaceful days... the days that Natalya wouldn't ever trade for.

However... as the years went by and she got older, she became more possessive and obsessive over her big brother. It wasn't long until Ivan began to fear her and this broke Natalya's heart.

_Why? Why big brother? Why do I frighten you? I never meant to harm you. All I want is your love. Love me big brother... love me... marry me... _

Natalya looked outside her window and saw that it was starting to snow again. It drifted softly and it reminded Natalya of Ivan's house. So dark... so cold... that was when realization hit her.

"That's it! Big brother will love me if I give him a present!" she concluded.

Like a snowstorm herself, Natalya ran around her room, trying to think of something Ivan would like. Ivan always wore that beige coat but the coat always revealed his neck. Natalya snapped her fingers. A scarf! A hand made scarf would be perfect for big brother!

Wasting no time at all, Natalya went to her sewing closet and pulled out all that she needed for her project. Thread, wool and her sewing needles laid around her in a circle. Natalya was new to sewing but she remembered a few things that Yekaterina taught her.

"Through the loop... carefully stitch it..." Natalya muttered to herself as she began to sew it carefully without poking herself with the needle. As she began to sew, thoughts of nostalgia passed through her head as she remembered the last gift that Ivan had given her.

"Here you are Natalya" Ivan said as he handed his little sister a box with a red bow.

Natalya blinked as Ivan gave her the box and put it on the ground. She opened it carefully and upon seeing what was inside, she looked up at Ivan in shock. Inside was a beautiful knee-length dark purple dress.

"Do you like it? I thought it would look nice on you so I bought it for you, sestra" Ivan said, with a smile.

Natalya hugged Ivan tightly. "I love it big brother. Thank you so much" she said, blushing slightly at her big brother's kindness.

"Why don't you try it on?" Ivan suggested.

Natalya went to the bathroom and put on the dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, Natalya couldn't help but blush at Ivan's gift. The dress hugged her curves and she could see that she was indeed _beautiful._

Putting the final touches such as black stockings, an apron, some Mary Janes and a pure white hair ribbon in her hair, Natalya opened the door to see how Ivan would react.

"Big brother... how do I look?" Natalya said, smiling slightly at Ivan.

"You look lovely" Ivan responded with a childlike smile. He patted Natalya's head and she smiled back.

_Big brother... I will treasure this gift... always._

Natalya smiled at the memory. Since that day, she refused to wear anything else and even washed the dress herself since she refused to have her sister or anyone else touch it. To her, the dress was a symbol of her big brother's love... and now it was time for her to repay the favor.

Natalya spent the whole night shut up in her room as she worked on the scarf.

Yekaterina was in the fields as she was working hard on the farm. However she noticed that something was... missing. She couldn't put her finger on it. After finishing her work, she decided to go back to the house to put her pitchfork away.

As she opened the door, she was a bit shocked that the house was... empty. Ivan was in his study looking through paperwork as Yekaterina popped her head in.

"Ivan, are you okay?"

"Da sestra. Why do you ask?"

"It's a bit quiet. Do you know where Natalya is?"

Ivan shivered a bit at his sister's name. "Maybe she went home, da?" he said, his voice was a bit shaky.

Yekaterina smiled sweetly. "Perhaps we should check on her?"

"Good idea!" Ivan said as he walked with Yekaterina up the stairs to his sister's room. When they got to the door, Yekaterina smiled and knocked on the door.

Natalya was nearly done with the scarf and then she heard the knock on the door. Who would dare interrupt her just when she was almost done!? She went to the door and opened it in a crack just to peek out. Upon seeing her sister, she groaned. "What do you want?" she asked, harshly.

"Oh Natalya! Ivan and I are just worried about you. It's not healthy to stay coped up in your room, y'know!" Yekaterina tried to say cheerfully.

Natalya was not to pleased to hear a lecture from her sister but she seemed to perk up when she mentioned Ivan. _Big brother... is worried... about me?_

"Do you mind if I come in?" Yekaterina asked as she tried to come in the room.

"No. You can't come in!" Natalya said as she slammed the door in her face. She locked it as a precaution so no one could enter as she worked on Ivan's gift.

Yekaterina sighed from outside the door. Why was Natalya so distant? Why couldn't she get close to her little sister? Did she fail as her role as the big sister? She sighed again in defeat. _What have I done wrong to make you hate me so much, Natalya?_ she thought, sadly.

She walked down the stairs and saw Ivan was back in his parlor room. Yekaterina sighed as she sat down, pulling her knees to her chest sobbing a bit.

"Sestra... are you alright?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan... have I failed?"

"Huh?"

"I failed as a big sister. I just know I have..." Yekaterina was tearing up.

Ivan froze upon seeing his big sister crying. He didn't like the sight of any of his sisters being hurt so seeing Yekaterina crying, he didn't know how to react. He sat next to his sister and pulled her in a hug.

"You have not failed, sestra. You are my big sestra and I could never have asked for anyone better" Ivan said, trying to comfort her.

Yekaterina buried her face in the crook of his neck and sniffled a bit. "Thank you, Ivan."

Natalya smiled triumphantly for the scarf was finished at last. It had taken her a while but she was pleased with her handiwork. A beige scarf was the result and it was very warm. Perfect for protecting Ivan from the Russian cold.

She found a box in her room and wrapped the scarf in it before tying it with a red bow. She hoped that Ivan would be pleased. Natalya opened her door to find that Yekaterina left. She assumed that Ivan would be in his study or the parlor room.

Natalya made her way there but in her moment of bliss, she stopped and began to wonder. What if Ivan rejected her gift? Would she be able to handle it? Of course she couldn't. _Did I do all of this for nothing!?_ she thought in fear.

Yekaterina saw Natalya on the stairs with a box. She wondered what was in the box. "Natalya? What are you doing?" She had never seen her sister looked so... defeated.

Natalya looked up at her older sister coldly. She did not want to tell her but perhaps this time... she should make an exception. She pushed the box to Yekaterina. "Open it."

Yekaterina did so and saw the beautiful scarf and now she understood what her sister was doing as she was locked up in her room. "This is for Ivan, right?"

Natalya was silent as she was trying not to show such weakness. Not even to her sister. She didn't want to do this but it appeared that she had no choice. "Yekaterina... could you give it to him for me?"

Yekaterina blinked. "You don't want too?"

_Of course I do you big idiot!_ Natalya thought but she decided to keep that remark to herself. Yekaterina smiled brightly. "I'll do it!" _Perhaps Natalya and I could become closer this way... maybe I haven't failed after all..._

Yekaterina smiled as she held Natalya's present to Ivan. She put it on his desk as she waited for him to see it. She felt a slight pang of guilt for taking credit for Natalya's hard work but if her sister wanted her too then she would.

"Oh sestra? What do you have there?" Ivan asked, as he saw the present.

"For you" Yekaterina said, handing him the present. "As thanks for cheering me up, little brother."

Ivan's amethyst eyes sparkled with childlike curiosity as he opened the box. Upon seeing the scarf, he picked it up and nuzzled it with his face. "It is so soft and warm!" he said, delightfully.

Yekaterina smiled at her brother's happiness. Ivan was very fond of his new scarf. He was pleased at the length. He could strangle his enemies with how long it was! He put it around his neck and smiled. "Thank you, sister" he said, cheerfully giving her a hug.

Natalya watched from the door frame. She smiled slightly and was pleased that her big brother enjoyed her scarf. She touched her iconic dark purple dress as she walked away.

_Big brother... I'm glad you liked the scarf. Every stitch is filled with my love for you. I love you, big brother and soon, we shall be married. Just like this dress... your love is in the seams. Just remember... the scarf you now wear... will forever be a symbol of my love to you._

Natalya smirked as she held her trademark knife. _Love in every stitch... we'll be together forever big brother._

**A/N: There you are! Hope you enjoyed the story on how Ivan got his scarf! Reviews are welcome! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
